The dragon riders are go!
by Puffin777
Summary: a story exploring the unique (as of time of creation) cross over between httyd and thunderbirds. hope you enjoy! No new chapters, any person can continue writing the story at their leisure.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon riders are go!**

 **A/N one shot thunderbirds / httyd crossover and I'm just waiting to see how it pans out.**

 **Based on the new series of thunderbirds.**

 **To make it easier both Hiccup and the gang speak English as well as the thunderbird team (my Icelandic understanding is horrible (a.k.a. non existent))**

 **Not currently set in a particular point of httyd (although definitely after the formation of the dragon riders)**

 **Chapter 1. an encounter in a strange land.**

John was monitoring from thunderbird 5 when an earthquake happened in a previously unexplored location. He called the thunderbirds when he read tightly clustered heat signatures in the vicinity. When the connection was complete he spoke to the barely awake rescuers.

"there has been an earthquake in a cluster of islands near Iceland. It hasn't been surveyed or inhabited on records but I can see some tightly packed heat signatures on one of the islands. Some are in the shape of humans so I can assume it's a remote colony. The odd thing is they have very large heat signatures near them that aren't any living thing we know."

Scott tracy accepted the call on behalf of the sleep deprived thunderbirds. He had a quick breakfast before entering thunderbird one.

*thunderbird one launch cut scene*

He heads towards the crippled humans (and the odd creatures) and eventually comes across the island that John had marked. He was surprised that this place hadn't been mapped before but was glad when there was a place suitable for landing. He headed out the cockpit and manually searched for wherever the people in trouble were. He heard a large blast and decided to investigate.

Hiccup sighed as yet another plasma blast rocked the blocked off cavern. Hiccup had managed to get them all trapped in a cavern which none of them could escape due to the dragon proof rock. Fishlegs was quick to suggest his worry.

"um- Hiccup? I think we're trapped. There's no way we can get out when the rocks are both large and dragon proof."

Hiccup accepted his explanation with a gloomy expression. Just then he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello!? Is anyone in there!? International rescue is here to help!"

Hiccup was confused at who this new speaker was and how he could help. He decided to trust him because they were helpless and the voice wasn't unfriendly.

"Hello 'international rescue' I don't think you can help us. The cavern is blocked by boulders that even our dragons can't penetrate"

Scott was surprised that the people had talked about dragons, surely they were a beast of myth? Although he fact that the scans had shown unidentified creatures lended credit to this statement. He recovered an resumed his mission to help the people out of the cavern.

Hiccup was anxious when he couldn't hear anything for a few moments. They heard a strange noise before the unknown person cursed.

Scott couldn't believe that the laser wouldn't cut through the rock. Instead he had to return to his backup plan: mechanical strength. He fetched the mechanical suit he had brought along for this mission and started to try and shift the wreckage. After a few failed attempts he connected to thunderbird one to help move the debris. After finding out that the rock wasn't magnetic Scott wrapped his cable around the smaller pieces of wreckage so that he could shift them.

The riders and the dragons were gobsmacked when a powerful roar could be heard at the entrance. It was like no other dragon they had ever heard of! They then heard the small sound of metal scraping against rock before the roar intensified.

Scott braced himself as he and thunderbird one moved the first piece of wreckage . they brought it to the side before moving on to the next one. He repeated the process until light shone into the cavern.

Scott looked throught the tiny gap he had created. Knowing he needed no more assistance from thunderbird one he sent it back outside the entrance. He saw a scrawny but handsome (no love intended) face peak out and spot him. The face took one look at him before retreating back into the chamber and laughing. Scott was annoyed by this humiliation

"what's so funny? I try to help you guys and you reply with this?"

Hiccup quietened his laughter to speak to the other person.

"I'm sorry, my names Hiccup I am thankful for your help but _what is that armour_!"

Scott was surprised that Hiccup did not know his organisation but reasoned that It was because of his people's isolation. He decided to stomach the humiliation and lift the final stone preventing their exit. With the help of the mechanical suit he had the stone out in no time. He was surprised when an axe awaited him once he turned around. Astrid questioned the strangely costumed man.

"who are you and do you work for the dragon hunters!"

Scott was astonished by the quick violent reaction and tried to calm the solution.

"I am Scott Tracy, member of international rescue and I have no clue who the dragon hunters are."

Hiccup also reasoned with Astrid.

"Astrid! He knows nothing about us. His uniform is not to do with the dragon hunters, not to do with _any_ organisation that we know of. Also can you acknowledge that he got us and the dragons out of the cavern we were stuck in?"

Astrid calmed at the reassurance of Hiccup and brought her axe away from Scott's throat. Scott calmed as well and tried to solve the problem of them getting home.

"well how are you getting back? I've got a ship to get you back if you want."

Hiccup laughed in decline to the deal.

"don't worry about us getting home. We have our dragons."

Scott was intrigued.

"yeah, about those dragon's of yours. What are they- Ah!"

Hiccup was a bit surprised at Scott's sudden yell but remembered that the man had no Idea about dragons. and Hiccup had Toothless. A dragon. He turned around and saw, unsurprisingly, that Toothless's head had pierced the gloom. After seeing that the dragon meant no harm Scott collected himself.

"I am sorry that I lost myself a bit there. The world has never heard about dragons."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"you must have come from far away to not have heard about dragons."

Scott nodded and explained

"yeah, I came from the south pacific ocean and no one close to you knows about dragons either.

Hiccup was confused

"what is the south pacific ocean?"

Scott was reminded that they had no idea about the world around them.

"the south pacific ocean is an ocean on the other side of the world."

Fishlegs was now confused

"what do you mean other side of the world? Isn't the world flat?"

Scott was irritated at this misunderstanding of science. His lessons had made him very resistant to the idea of the flat earth. He calmed himself down again to explain the situation simply.

"the earth is round."

Fishlegs was also irritated at the decline of his knowledge.

"and how would you know that?"

Scott smiled at this opportunity

"I've travelled across the globe in my ship."

Astrid didn't understand.

"how can something that travels across water get around your ' _globe?_ '"

Scott was triumphant at the humorous answer to this question

"who said it travelled on water? I can show you."

Scott walked out the cave and the intrigued teens followed. They gasped upon seeing thunderbird one and were amazed. Fishlegs wanted to know more about this strange object.

"so is it a special cart that travels across land? I can't seem to see any wheels."

Scott answered this one briefly.

"no it travels throught the sky, of course."

(Outside the scene)

Meanwhile the rest of the Tracy family were ignoring Scott's current situation as each had to go and deal with their own situation.

(back inside the scene)

Hiccup snorted in disbelief.

"there is no way! Only dragons can-"

He was cut off as Scott tapped his wrist and thunderbird one took off. Fishlegs was astounded.

"so what kind of dragon is that?"

Scott mentally face palmed as Fishlegs misunderstood the situation, again. He explained it to Fishlegs once more.

"it isn't a dragon. It's a machine called thunderbird one designed to fly."

Astrid mysteriously turned towards Hiccup and asked him an impatient question

"so why, mr inventor, haven't we seen one of these before on our island?"

Hiccup was stunned by the display.

"I don't know… it's like nothing I've ever seen before."

Snotlout was getting impatient.

"can we please go soon? Hookfang's wings are _really_ wanting a stretch."

Most of the teens obliged but Hiccup stayed astonished on the ground. Scott was wondering what to do but he really wanted to know more about Hiccup and so gave him a special communication unit. Hiccup took the unit and Scott explained.

"This is a beacon. In basic terms if you push this red circle [gestures to the button] It will call me and We will meet again. Anyways goodbye!"

Hiccup accepted the gift with a gracious nod and mounted Toothless and the riders flew off back towards berk. While they were flying Hiccup looked at thunderbird one. He felt pity and conveyed it to the other riders.

"I feel kind of sorry that Scott has to take that machine across to the other side of the world. It looks so slow!"

He was still thinking this when thunderbird one took off and did a high speed fly-by right past the dragon riders! Hiccup was astonished by the speed.

"that is truly incredible, He had a higher speed than a night fury!"

He then fully appreciated the 'red circle' (button) in front of him and wondered when to use it.

Both Hiccup and Scott arrived at their separate homes. They were welcomed back but each was reluctant to share what had happened with their community back at home.

A few weeks later John got a beacon call from the unplotted islands near Iceland. The nature of the beacon meant it specifically called for Scott to come and answer it. Unfazed he notified Scott and Scott immediately got ready for launch.

The end of part 1.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading my experimental story.**

 **Thank you to CKE1st for helping me understand the personality of httyd riders.**


	2. 2: Fishlegs meets EOS!

**Dragon riders are go!**

 **A/N**

 **Done a little research on Robin Hobb. Still unsure but I at least have a few points which I hope to expand**

 **Why is EOS not a character? Seriously, she does act like one (even without a human body)**

 **Full italics in speech marks: "** _speech"_ **indicates someone not a human or dragon speaking**

 **Chapter 2**

Hiccup sat atop the highest point in berk. His black dragon sitting patiently beside the waiting boy. Eventually, they could see the silver, grey hull of thunderbird one approaching swiftly over the rolling waves of the Berkian ocean. Hiccup dutifully stretched before proceeding with Toothless down to the landing site.

From the cockpit of Thunderbird one, Scott Tracy surveyed the strange island. He mentally remarked that seeing the place was like being transported in time. Eventually He could view the dark blue dragon coming towards him, as well as his scrawny rider.

Scott vacated his cockpit and strode to make first contact with Hiccup. The two met and a respectful handshake was shared while Toothless dutifully watched the event, watching for any sign of hostility. With their welcome out of the way, Hiccup gave an invitation to follow him through the old, unused bridge that led to Berk from the little Islet they met upon for need of secrecy.

Scott Tracy, unfamiliar with house design on the island, regarded the buildings with curiosity. After a trek through the outlying houses of Berk, the group arrived at Stoick's home; centre for diplomacy and where Scott would have to be accepted, before moving through the dense village by his own free will.

Hiccup raised his hand nervously and gave his specific knock, the knock that allowed the stoic, battle-hardened Chief to know who was at his door. They could hear the great chief prepare to greet Hiccup before they heard the heavy door Creak open.

Stoick took in the sight of his visitors. At his entrance stood Hiccup and Toothless, but also a stranger in strange clothes with them. Stoick would not panic, after all Hiccup and Toothless were clearly not being threatened so the stranger was not currently a threat. Stoick took care to address the new visitor to the island.

"So, Hiccup, I see that you have brought someone to this island. By Odin I beseech you to tell me who he is, and why he is on our island?"

Hiccup remained calm and gave his respected father the reasoning behind the new visitor to the island.

"Father, this is Scott, I met him when we were trapped in a cave, on our far flung patrols around the island. He and his machine managed to get us out of the cave and for that we, the riders, owe him the pleasure of visiting the island."

Stoick turned to Scott, He was thankful for the help the unknown person had given to his only son.

"I thank you for rescuing my son out of his dire situation. If you do not cause harm against my citizens, you can stay in the village."

Scott bowed respectfully to the powerful Chief. Hiccup enjoyed the success of the interaction and motioned for Scott to follow his lead through the village.

Whilst moving calmly through the village at midday, Scott was given unfriendly glances but blamed it on the fact he was visiting as a stranger. They went past many landmarks of the homely, wooden settlement and Scott still surveyed the fine details of the area. On the way to the isle of the dragon ring, Scott heard an unfamiliar voice.

"[a series of grunts until they became clear:] **-bored! why do we have to walk around the island When it Is far faster to fly?! Dammit Hiccup I thought you knew better."**

Scott was confused at where the sound was coming from, he only saw one living thing bar Hiccup that could possibly make the noise.

"Hiccup, since when could dragons talk?"

Hiccup was unsure what Scott could mean by the unexpected, irrelevant? Question. He gave his quick response.

"No, dragons can't talk. Why do you ask this strange question?"

Scott was now in the dark about who the new speaker could possibly be if it wasn't the dragon. He looked around again and found no one.

"I heard a voice talking about how much quicker it would be to fly rather than walk. It _must_ be your dragon."

Hiccup was quizzical, Scott seemed to be going crazy. In his unsure state he was suddenly aware that Toothless was looking shocked at what Scott had just said.

" **How could you understand me? You never even met dragons before!"**

Scott bravely tested his thoughts that the dragon was talking

"I don't know either how I can understand you."

Hiccup was still dreadfully unsure what Scott was talking about, but it seemed Toothless understood the context. It was at this time that a new voice introduced itself.

" _hello Scott, how does it feel to understand dragons?"_

The voice was out loud, and Hiccup heard it as well.

"who is that? No one is nearby."

Scott however was thankful for the input.

"thank you for your input EOS. Now I just need to explain this to my new friend."

Hiccup was bewildered, his shocked, scared face wanted some explanation. Scott gave him the information he needed.

"EOS is a mechanical intelligence. She can transfer her consciousness anywhere, including my uniform. She's nice when you get to know her."

EOS gave a small whimper in embarrassment as she heard Scott's compliments. Hiccup was in a state of confused paranoia, he was not expecting such an outlandish explanation to be told to him. Scott reassured him it was alright, Scott had EOS and Hiccup had dragons, both were unknown to the other.

Hiccup recuperated, seeing the sense in Scott's words. Toothless was very curious at how EOS translated him.

" **how can a machine possibly know what I say? My language is complex beyond the understanding of a normal machine!"**

EOS was unimpressed.

" _I just had to take a quick voice sample and it was easy to work out the rest of your language. It is not as complex as you make it out!"_

Scott was surprised to hear a mysterious dragon and the A.I argue over the topic of language. As if things couldn't get weirder. Hiccup was ready to take the next part of the tour

"And now to see the dragons of Berk. Something I'm sure will surprise you and your strange companion."

EOS huffed indignantly.

" _I am_ not _strange! I am a consciousness whose processing_ far _surpasses your own!"_

Hiccup ignored EOS as he walked steadily over the wet, grassy ground towards the rugged dragon ring.

they arrived at the stony structure. The gates cranked open slowly, the insides steadily revealed, the wet stone floor and the walls, marked from previous use as the dragon fighter training ring. There were dragons that were in different stages of being tame around humans.

Scott gulped at the ferocious look of some of the untrained dragons, who showed distrust to every new person they saw.

Hiccup anticipated this, he had brought Scott to this place to show him the less pleasing part of having dragons first, before showing him the dragons who had integrated into the village. He helped calm Scott down.

"relax, Scott, they're just a little wary about outsiders, as long as the trainers of the dragons are fine around you then the same should go for the dragons."

Scott uneasily nodded, still very wary of the ferocious looks of the dragons but trusting Hiccup that he was safe. Hiccup made the decision to go and he slowly lead the confused IR member out of the ring.

"I didn't think you would like that. I just wanted you to see them."

EOS disagreed.

" _I liked that! Learning about the wild behaviours of a new species is_ very _intriguing!"_

Scott sighed at the sudden interruption. Hiccup was surprised at EOS's interest in the, rather untasteful, habits of untamed dragons.

"you sound like Fishlegs, he is a big fan of dragons, no matter how strange they are.

EOS got even more excited at the perceived expert.

" _I would love to meet an intellectual who studies dragons! The benefits to my understanding would be incredible!"_

Hiccup was very surprised. No one just reacted like that to hearing about the shy, bookworm of a geek that inhabited the island. He merely accepted the remark as a nice comment and gave Scott basic instructions on how to find Fishleg's house before continuing. Hiccup reached the dragon stables, the tough design looming over the two newcomers to the island. As Scott whistled in appreciation Hiccup explained.

"and this is where we keep all the trained dragons. Each has its own unique traits but they're basically all friendly."

Scott nodded slowly in understanding. Once they entered the spacious area they could see many different species of dragons flying around or resting. Scott ducked when a Gronckle flew lazily overhead. Hiccup laughed.

"yeah, those Gronckles just don't look like they should be in the air. They have _such_ tiny wings, but that's just nature, I guess."

Scott nodded again, timidly. He was relieved when Hiccup lead him to a less crowded place, but however there were other riders there who were suspicious of his attire.

"who is _he_ with those psychedelic furs? Some kind of madman?"

The men laughed heartily at this remark, Hiccup stiffened at the bad treatment of his guest. EOS's camera module on Scott's suit angrily locked onto the offending man.

" _do_ _not_ _call Scott a_ mad _man. He and his family have accompanied me with no signs of your supposed madness."_

EOS's intervention shocked these artisans, they remained in silence until Scott, recovered from his own surprise, guiltily restarted walking away from this unfortunate encounter.

The artisans kept staring at the departing group before whispering superstitiously in a small huddle: who was this man who had more than one human voice? Was he possessed by Loki into becoming such a spectacle? EOS heard this with a bit of shock, she had forgotten (not at the easily accessible part of her database) how religious these people were.

She resolved to stay quiet but gave up on this aim when she remembered to talk to Fishlegs. While Scott was busy reflecting on the encounter; EOS had used electromagnetic impulses to form a mobility device for the module in which her subconsciousness (the rest was on thunderbird 5) was stored. She hopped off onto her spider like legs before scuttling away to speak to Fishlegs.

Scott, Unaware of EOS's silent departure, kept following Hiccup faithfully. Just then one of the fishermen fell off one of Berk's treacherous cliffs. While the fisherman, tired from work, floundered in the water, Scott Jumped in to help him. The water was freezing but Scott was fine, thanks to his insulating suit. The fisherman was not so fine, slowly (he was still a Viking) succumbing to hypothermia. Scott swam the turbulent waters towards the stricken man, He reached him, grabbed his upper body securely, and swam to the distant shore. After a minute of paddling efficiently to the shore, while trying to keep the flailing Viking warm, he reached the pebbly coast he was aiming for.

Hiccup was rushing to meet them, but Scott just reflected on the sudden rescue.

"well _that_ was an interesting end for the tour. How about you EOS? Your systems okay?"

He heard no answer and looked towards the module where EOS had been kept, seeing nothing he worried until a scratched out note could be seen underneath the space where EOS had been.

" _Goodbye for now, Scott. Just going to see Fishlegs and find out more about dragons! Hope you had a nice tour, away from your usual busy rescue services."_

Scott laughed at the irony of EOS's statement. He had, after all, surprisingly still had to do a rescue. Hiccup reached them and commented in amazement at Scott's rescue.

"how did you do that? no Viking can swim like that."

Scott accepted this awe and helped the grateful, but confused fisherman to his feet. Since the tour had met an untimely end he also needed to find EOS's module before returning to Tracy island.

EOS scuttled through the heart of the village, her processing working hard to remain out of sight of the superstitious people that resided in the village. After dodging many townsfolk, she finally ended her search at the large doors that lead to Fishleg's residence.

Scott was retracing the steps that Hiccup had given him back to Fishleg's house. Hiccup still followed the strange clothed man for fear that others in the village would mistake him for the enemy. They walked the long way back, from the harbour to the house of Fishlegs. Scott still got unsettling attention, but the glances turned away quickly on sight of Hiccup escorting him.

Scott now realised, with the obvious attention to being escorted by Hiccup, that the villagers must really respect him. He gave his query to Hiccup.

"why do you have status here? The others seem to honour you in some way."

Hiccup laughed nervously. He had been expecting Scott to go home before such a question was asked.

"well… firstly, I am the son of the Chief of this village [Scott was shocked by his unintended brush with the _son_ _of the highest person of the village_ ]. Second I defeated a very large dragon that kept other dragons as slaves."

Scott Tracy nodded emphatically in appreciation, his mind blown at the two heavyweight accomplishments Hiccup had done. He wanted to know more about the second one: how big was it? how was it able to _control dragons_?

"so how big was this 'very large dragon?"

Hiccup shook his head, he didn't know exactly how large it was.

"I was focused on trying to fight it, not measuring it's size. I think it was 2 or 3 times the height of a Viking ship, and that's an estimate."

Scott visibly paled. His enemies, like the hood and the mechanic, sometimes had machines of this size but they were human. The idea of a massive dragon acting on it's own was terrifying to him. He thought about the amount of damage such a beast could do.

"were there any casualties?"

Astonishingly, Hiccup shook his head, no. Hiccup then went on to specifics.

"there wasn't any casualties, because I distracted the monster into chasing me, not the Vikings. The only casualty was that I lost my leg."

He raised his long trouser leg (chosen to conceal his artificial limb). Scott was surprised to see a crude mechanical leg instead of a healthy, organic one. Scott even looked at the mechanism that was used as a replacement, and cringed.

"I think that we could build a better artificial limb than that. is it not uncomfortable to walk around on that all the time?"

Hiccup shrugged, he shook his leg experimentally and gave a practised step. Afterwards, He shook his head.

"it isn't uncomfortable, I'm used to it. I've had a lot of practise and now it is nearly as good to me as the old one was."

Scott nodded soberly, the mechanism still looked far too harsh to replace an organic limb.

"I think that we can make a replacement, should take a while but it's possible."

Hiccup shook off the compliment and they kept walking slowly towards Fishleg's house, where a certain A.I was trying to find Fishlegs herself.

EOS flattened herself underneath the doorway. She recovered and started scanning the room. She saw nothing on the first sweep and attempted another one in infra-red. Before she could finish her second evaluation, someone started coming around one of the corners in the house. EOS carefully approached the figure before asking a question

" _are you Fishlegs?"_

The figure shrieked in surprise, stunning EOS's systems for a brief moment. Fishlegs scanned the room.

"who was that? [he remembered someone could be watching him, he straightened] if it's the twins I am going to talk to Hiccup about their pranks again." [he waited for a reaction from the presumed hidden twins.]

EOS scuttled closer to the panicked figure. Fishlegs heard the sound of metal on wood and looked down. He was immediately frightened by the strange sight of EOS on his floor.

"AAAH! Dangerous metal spider!"

He turned and ran from the perceived threat. EOS, not used to having people scared by her presence, gave chase to the fleeing boy. Fishlegs was eventually cornered again as EOS fixed her camera on the figure, asking the question again.

" _are you Fishlegs?"_

Fishlegs, still frightened about the strange machinery in front of him, replied nervously.

"yes, I'm Fishlegs. What are you?"

EOS finally noticed Fishlegs scared face.

" _Oh! I'm sorry, I'm EOS, the best Artificial intelligence, and the 'spider' is something I use to walk."_

Instead of being calmed, Fishlegs was even more worried about the talking spider.

"you're a _what?_ Were you sent to hurt me?"

EOS was also getting nervous. Her processing was working hard to try to defuse the situation

" _I am a man-made mind. I have no intention of causing any harm to you. I just want to learn about your expertise."_

Fishlegs was confused, what expertise would the machine know about. EOS continued her explanation

" _I heard you were an expert in dragons. Would you like to tell me more?"_

Fishlegs suddenly realised his most obvious profession.

"So how do you know I study dragons?"

EOS wanted information about the dragons but forced herself to stay patient.

" _Hiccup said that if I wanted to know about dragons I should meet you."_

Fishlegs was very surprised to find out that Hiccup was involved. He looked around expecting to see Hiccup with his shy smile looking at this comedic scene. But he saw no laughing Hiccup. Calmed by the fact he wasn't being pranked, Fishlegs started explaining Dragons to the strange thing that had enquired about such a subject.

Scott and Hiccup finally reached Fishleg's house after a long delay. They went in to see how the meeting was progressing. Looking around for a sign of either of them they suddenly heard a timid voice coming from behind a wall. They entered the room to see Fishlegs nervously explaining dragons to an amazed EOS. EOS noticed their entrance and was ecstatic to see them.

" _Hello Scott! Hello Hiccup! Fishlegs told me a lot about dragons and I'll be adding that information to my memory soo!. how did the rest of your tour go?"_

Fishlegs sighed in relief as EOS finally left him alone. Scott told her the events that followed her unexpected departure. Having heard of the story of the fallen fisherman, EOS commented on the irony.

" _you_ always _seem to find yourself involved with a rescue, do you even know how to have a normal vacation anymore?"_

Scott laughed grimly

"I don't think I'll ever get a rest from my duties. [He turns to address Hiccup and Fishlegs] Speaking about rescues I need to go back to my ship. I'll be back later when I have a long break from work. Hope you don't have any more accidents like the one I witnessed."

Hiccup nodded in understanding, Fishlegs just wanted to leave; afraid of the creepy new A.I that had pressed him into explaining dragons. Scott departed back to Thunderbird one. Grey clouds slowly rolled in across the rugged, passive land that housed a strange race.

Scott reflected on this as Thunderbird one's VTOL engines fired up, throwing up a mist of steam from the effect of heat on the wet land. Once at altitude Scott gave one more look at the island before banking, speeding away at the speed of sound.

Hiccup watched silently as his rescuer blasted off at unimaginable speeds through the cloudy skies. Toothless came up to him playfully, gave a jealous huff at the speed of the departing ship, before sitting next to the stationary, thoughtful boy.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **I would appreciate any PM or review you want to give.**

 **The first part of this story was very short: 1193 as it said on my doc manager. I was disappointed and so I worked it up to over 3300. It has been slow going but I hope you appreciate the new length of this chapter**

 **My writing style changed during this chapter and so I would especially like any feedback about that.**


	3. 3: An invitation to a new land

**Dragon riders are go! Chapter 3.**

 **A/N:**

 **First chapter after the winter term of my school. This has been much slower than usual due to my laziness (like a few other writers). I have noticed small flaws in previous chapters so if you could spot them then it would be appreciated.**

 **Chapter 3:**

As another day drew to a close Hiccup gave a fleeting glance to the communicator he had received. His curiosity of the bizarre world he now knew of sorely tempted him to press the big red button on the silver, metallic face of the device; to be whisked away into another strange journey of discovery pushing the limits on his limited understanding of the world.

Hiccup, however, was not sure he was ready, tumbling into his bed as the sky became darker.

He woke up after a fitful sleep. His mind's constant internal battle refreshed by his rest; it was the strength of the resurgent mindset that pushed Hiccup as his hand fell, reasonably forcefully, on the curved button; the feeling of the button having been fully pressed solidified his resolve as he strode out to meet his Dragon.

Toothless had been up early, his strong desire to protect Hiccup, after the very recent unfortunate incident, rousing him from his deep slumber to observe the current situation in the village. as he walked steadily towards his friend, he scanned the area for anything that looked out of the ordinary; finding none he arrived at Hiccup's door just as it opened:

the absent minded boy ran into the dragon's unsuspecting head as he left, falling backwards onto the floor as Toothless, after recoiling in surprise, gave him a low, echoing laugh.

After straightening himself he addressed his happy dragon "I summoned Scott again. I Hope you're ready to meet him again Bud."

The excited movements of the dragon in response to this news confirmed that his best friend was indeed excited. Smiling with mutual understanding, Hiccup then lead Toothless to get Toothless' saddle fitted, the night fury was happy to oblige as he turned his sauntering wander toward the dragon stables.

 **Meanwhile at Tracy island.**

Scott had received Hiccup's invitation and he too was excited as he dropped into the cockpit of thunderbird one. He took a moment to reflect on the chance encounter as Thunderbird one passed through the (slow) launch procedure. After the engines finally fired up Scott was once again brought back to the management of the aircraft; he checked all the readings on the flight instruments were fine before notifying Virgil of his current status.

 **Back to Berk**.

Toothless had been highly impatient to fly, even before Scott could be seen or heard. Hiccup gave a small sigh as he mounted the dragon to allow it to properly pursue its intention. As soon as Hiccup was properly mounted, Toothless took to the clear skies with a vigour that surprised even Hiccup: Flying as high as Toothless could, Hiccup could finally make out the shine of the approaching ship.

Expecting a slow glide to meet Scott at the landing site, Hiccup was surprised when Toothless instead initiated a steep dive towards the ship; Hiccup could only hope the dragon knew what he was doing as the duo's airspeed skyrocketed.

Toothless was still in perfect control and he had his target in his sights; not a firing target, but an opponent in a race; And so Toothless raced to fulfil his hidden ambition from Scott's last visit: beating Scott's ship in a race.

Scott Tracy was pulling into subsonic for landing when his radar signalled something else was in his area and chasing him; Scared for a moment that a missile had somehow been locked onto him he was relieved when the visual informed him it was just Toothless. Wondering about the dragon's motives he remembered how fast he was going and understood how flying a ship far faster than any animal would get the attention of a prideful dragon.

Toothless himself was gaining quite well, although he was losing speed from having pulled out of a dive. Hiccup, after reassuring himself that his dragon was not making one of his fabled attack runs, began to see that Toothless was straining to make himself more aerodynamic as Thunderbird one approached.

Scott allowed the dragon to catch up with the tail of his ship before deciding to act; he was interested in the outcome of this 'race' but couldn't open up his engines for fear of hurting the dragon and/or overshooting the landing site. Instead Scott decided to outmanoeuvre the dragon and performed a quick half aileron roll before pulling up to initiate a dive (pulling up while upside down pulls the nose down towards the earth).

Toothless was not one to be outdone by a simple manoeuvre, in fact he completed his own manoeuvre faster than the futuristic craft; surprising Scott as he pulled ever closer to the cockpit, even after more evasive turns from Scott trying to prove that this supersonic capable craft was able to beat the persistent dragon.

Weary from failed attempts to get the smug dragon of his tail he proceeded to the landing site he had used before. Toothless, of course, basked in the knowledge he had managed to beat the fast, strange object, meanwhile Hiccup obviously was very close to throwing up from this unnecessary contest, having also become temporarily unconscious from the sheer number of high-G turns Toothless performed (Toothless' tail adjustments had to be performed subconsciously).

This became a source of confusion as Scott left thunderbird one to see Hiccup weakly detach himself before falling, face-first, off Toothless onto the ground, Scott rushed over to help Hiccup while Toothless realised the unintended consequences of his showmanship on his rider. Scott carefully rolled Hiccup over onto his back before carrying out first aid.

Gradually Hiccup gained consciousness, but it was obvious he was fatigued by the experience. Scott offered to let Hiccup recover in bed, but Hiccup refused, even in his tired state he was eager to learn about the hidden world he now knew about.

He asked carefully, unnecessarily careful in the unlikely case that this may somehow offend Scott:

"so, what's it like on the outside?" he asked, with what little strength he could muster after his little incident.

Scott answered simply "Not to be arrogant, but it is far more amazing than you could ever imagine.." he said with confidence as a small part of his mind grew excited at the prospect of showing his new friend his home; to repay him for his tour of Berk.

Hiccup continued getting more excited while still resisting the urge to throw up again. He gave an energetic plea to be shown Scott's world before slumping on Toothless' back. Scott decided that, against Hiccups own statement, allowing the thin boy to recover would be better for him. He left the guilty Toothless to carry Hiccup back to his bed, before following behind them to see if Hiccup needed any first aid after his hectic ride.

Hiccup opened his eyes after his body had finished recovering from his experience. He gradually became aware of being in a strange position as his consciousness gained awareness of his current state. He looked around to see Scott sitting close by, watching intently for signs of sickness, and Toothless looking worried on his bed. After subconsciously noticing how nice it was that Toothless' bulk wasn't on him as he awakened, he got ready to ask Scott about the strange position.

Scott noticed Hiccup awakening, the unhealthy shade of illness fortunately absent from his face, he came closer to help Hiccup get up but halted to prevent Toothless from giving an energetic welcome; for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He turned back and saw Hiccup swing his legs over the edge of the bed and stand up, a smile of familiarity slowly forming on his face.

"Hello Scott, hope I didn't sleep too long," Hiccup said in a half shy half joking manner.

"You didn't sleep that long, only 2 hours." Scott responded in a friendly tone, although still wary for an unwelcome return of the sickness.

Hiccup nodded in understanding "That's good," his mind brought up his subconscious question from earlier and he found he was also curious about that strange occurrence: "why did I wake up in that position? I never sleep like that normally."

Scott was briefly worried about the fact that Hiccup didn't understand the purpose of that position but resolved it after remembering that he was in a foreign land; the people here probably didn't know much about the first aid from the outside world (not that it particularly mattered considering the skills of Elder Gothi). He answered his friend's question, not content to let the unsure reaction fester in Hiccup's mind.

"The position I laid you in was to prevent you from drowning in your vomit" he informed Hiccup honestly, ignoring the disgusting nature of the problem presented in favour of the simple answer to his question.

Hiccup recoiled in disgust at the suggestion of him drowning in his own bile but also understood how important that action was, considering how ill he had felt earlier. He prevented further thought on the matter and instead got out of his bed and stood up. He quickly dressed and left the house, leaving Scott behind due to his sudden actions. Scott regained his composure and strode out to wander back to his ship, still observing the weird every day actions of the people around; of these activities, most had been forgotten due to how automated systems had removed the need for humans to do such things: Each sight was like a reminder to Scott, a reminder of what people did before the use of electronics.

Hiccup himself was already halfway back to the landing site, having found Toothless happy to see him and also happy to give him a ride; having such a good friend convinced Hiccup that Toothless had to come on this journey as well. The flight took far less time than walking and by the time Toothless had landed, Scott had barely gotten out of the village. So, Hiccup had to wait while Scott made the long and slow journey to his current location.

Scott was still enjoying himself, there had always been an element of discovery during these trips and this island was definitely the highlight (apart from space) of his career. Thus, he thought it was reasonable that he took a few photos of the scenery around him, and perhaps of the boy's dragon if the boy agreed, he brought out a compact camera and took careful photos of the scenery around him; he was sure at least _one_ person back at Tracy island would be jealous of this 'mission'.

Scott must have used a decent chunk of his camera's memory by the time, photographing more objects here than any other time in his life. He saw Hiccup patiently waiting near the ship, with his dragon close by. Hiccup arose from his stillness to confront Scott about the upcoming adventure, "Hello again Scott, is the ship ready to go? Also, can Toothless come along as well? he should be well behaved, and I would hate to leave him behind."

Scott was initially cautious about picking up large cargo but stopped himself with a reminder that Toothless was a _Night Fury_ and not just some cargo. The dragon was also a good friend of the young boy; it would be a horrible trip for Hiccup if he didn't have his companion beside him. He made up his mind and gave a small declaration of agreement "He can come, wouldn't like to have you travelling without your friend after all."

Hiccup was overjoyed, he punched the air to release his overflowing excitement before running over to Toothless. He roused the dragon from a nap and told him the happy news while hugging him, "you're coming on the trip as well! Scott said it was fine for you to come!"

Toothless chirped happily, leaning into the hug as he did so. Scott was happy to see that he had made a positive decision but frowned as a sound could be heard from the bushes. Seconds later, Astrid rushed into the clearing; a happy smile showing through her heavy breaths as she realised she had caught them in the act of leaving. Scott was left in surprise while Hiccup, used to such events, intervened, "Astrid, what are you doing here? There's really no point in coming; I was just about to leave with Scott here, that's all."

Astrid didn't bother to respond at first, taking the awkward silence to approach Hiccup while swinging her axe casually. Scott was cautious of the use of a weapon, but Hiccup stayed calm; he knew that Astrid only used that for intimidation, and he was far too aware of that fact to let her petty display scare him. Astrid came closer and closer, until she was right in front of Hiccup's face. Hiccup never wavered, instead he began to speak with a disappointed tone, "really, Astrid? Why do you think that waving your axe will make me want to answer you? I respect that you want to talk, but this is not the way to do it."

Astrid slowly lost the sharp edge of her behaviour, replacing it with acceptance, but she was still interested in the journey, "I may not want to harm you, but if you're going to go off this island then I go too. And that's final."

Hiccup sighed in exasperation, "Well, I guess I can't just make you go quietly so I guess you're coming with me." He turned to Scott "sorry Scott, she may not be violent with me, but she has other ways of getting what she wants, I'm going to have to let her go with me as well."

Scott was getting impatient due to Astrid's continued presence. He wasn't trying to be hostile, but the girl's arrival had been far from unthreatening, "She can go, but please put away that axe, I don't want my passengers to hurt each other" She slowly dropped the axe, keeping it held for a while longer until another impatient glance from Scott and Hiccup made her put the axe away onto her belt.

Having finally won this short emotional skirmish, Scott turned around and headed back to thunderbird one; gesturing for Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless to follow. While they closed the gap, Hiccup noted that Astrid's mount was absent, "Astrid, where's Stormfly?"

Astrid slowed for a few seconds, caught in thought, before replying, "I don't know, I left her behind when I heard you were planning a journey without me."

Hiccup nodded in understanding before bringing his attention to the steps they were about to climb. Scott was already at the top of the stairs; he looked back at his main passengers before ducking into the entrance but paused when he saw an unexpected sight. Hiccup came in after him and stopped as well; he looked at what had caused Scott's sudden stop and was surprised when he saw a certain deadly Nadder in front of the Tracy. Astrid walked in and was pleased to see her dragon in the ship, " _There_ you are, I thought I'd accidentally left you behind!"

Scott relaxed slightly, after confirming that this was not a threat to his passengers; since he barely knew anything about dragon behaviour. Hiccup also resumed his walking through the compartment, checking quickly that Scott hadn't been too emotionally affected by the sudden appearance of a dragon on his own ship.

Toothless watched the others go in before following once he had space to get in through the entrance. Those that were already in the supersonic jet gave a quick glance towards Toothless as the blue-black dragon took in his surroundings with an astonished croon. Hiccup noticed the endearing behaviour of his best bud with a smile, "Yeah Toothless, I'm amazed by the ship too." Toothless returned his eyes back to Hiccup, drooling slightly in excitement.

While his occupants got to know the inside of the craft, Scott was busy getting thunderbird one ready for launch. The engines had just been ignited when John Tracy gave him a video call. Scott thanked the fact that his passengers were out of sight during a call, otherwise the secret would be revealed. He accepted the call and came face to virtual face with John Tracy. The space-inhabiting member of the International rescue group was in high spirits; no huge disaster was occurring, and he was free to feel, for a short time, that either people had gotten smart enough to avoid disasters in the first place. Or, even better, the criminals which they sometimes faced had given up. Being in such a happy state of mind, he naturally started the conversation, "Hello Scott! Did your recent assignment go well? I really hope you haven't had a bad time; the rest of international rescue is having a celebration at the moment."

Scott grinned slightly for a short time, due to two reasons; firstly, his team members were safe and enjoying themselves, this was what John would know about. The second, secret, cause of his happiness was that his 'expedition' wasn't about rescuing, but rather getting to know a foreign tribe; he was happy to help them explore the surrounding world and be their guide. He then responded, with a grin that almost matched John's, "Hello John, Everything is going great here, I haven't had any hard rescues (covering up the fact that it wasn't meant to be a rescue at all) here and now everyone involved is safe and sound. I should be arriving back within 30 minutes."

John gave a nod in acknowledgement before saying farewell and returning to monitor the earth model for disaster call-outs. He secretly wondered, since Scott had been working in a uninspected part of the earth (the area was almost constantly covered in cloud) what stories he could tell. Even in his most creative answers, John would never get any hints as to the true nature of the expedition.

Scott took a look behind him, scanning the faces of the humans and dragons that had presented him with such an amazing new perception of the world. He then turned back, whispering gently, "such a beautiful occurrence should never be a secret, it's time the world knew about the existence of dragons."

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **A/N**

 **I watched httyd 3 in cinema yesterday, for new readers; this could give you a sense of time, and I am planning that HTTYD 3 is going to be the end point of my stories, unless Dreamworks makes a new series. I thank dragontrainer101 (1. Off the top of my head, not sure if accurate. he/she probably won't know of this) since the ending of the movie was understandably emotional for me. His/her story explaining a continuing relationship really helped me get over my sadness.**


	4. 4: travelling and arrival

**Dragon riders are go chapter 4:**

 **A/N**

 **Send off chapter: 3000 words dedicated to what could have been a good series. After this chapter goes live I allow any writer who wants to expand it to take it on for themselves. I am also happy to assist in the creation of new chapters by other writers, but I shall never again directly create a new chapter for this story.**

 **End A/N**

The powerful, multifunctional engines fired up; their power flowing out the VTOL thrusters and pushing the craft off the ground. It climbed slowly, turning slightly in anticipation for its return journey's heading.

Eventually it reached the desired height and direction, shutting off the feed to the VTOL system and letting the engine's force drive the rocket forward. The inertial dampening systems meant that only Scott truly knew how fast they were going. It was only when Toothless took note of the speed of the landscape rushing past and purred in curiosity when the rest of the Viking passengers took note.

Toothless himself wasn't actually that surprised; he had gone at these speeds before. He was just wondering how a non-draconic thing could go so fast.

Eventually Scott found that they were outside audial range of islands; from the radar's screen. He pushed the throttle stick past the subsonic limit and right forward to full speed.

The sound of exceeding the sound barrier was heavily muffled, but still recognizable. Toothless was horrified by this; his position as fastest dragon in the skies was in jeopardy. He was personally insulted that an ugly, heavy, small-winged craft could match him.

This insult to his honour was followed by a deep, threatening growl to the quickly-passing scenery. Scott was anxious to know why the fire-breathing creature was being threatened, luckily Hiccup had enough experience around Toothless to deduce the behaviour change. "He's annoyed by how fast we're flying, I can guess that the fastest, most streamlined and most manoeuvrable dragon to ever roam the earth would be a little agitated when going even faster; like when he tried to out-manoeuvre this vehicle."

Astrid was curious, since she hadn't found out about that such event.

"What do you mean; tried to outmanoeuvre this vehicle? We can all see how fast it goes, is your dragon as hare-brained as you sometimes?"

Hiccup winced at the insult but supported Toothless' actions.

"I may have been unconscious, but I am told that Toothless was able to keep up and pursue Scott while he was flying this thing."

Toothless gave Hiccup a small sound of gratitude before straightening his pose to look heroic. Astrid was not so impressed.

"Stormfly's posing is better."

Hiccup thought that was wrong, but kept it to himself, Toothless decided to tell her it was wrong with his actions; he slapped Astrid playfully with the pads on his paws.

Scott noticed these actions but didn't pursue them; somehow he already trusted that they could get along.

Meanwhile a hidden occupant emerged. Scott had been trying to get her to stay off this ship, lest he disturb his passengers again.

But EOS wasn't one to be denied such a privilege.

She started up her main extra-vehicular movement unit; deploying the various spider legs before emerging from her hidden spot on the ship's frame.

She then scuttled through the large fuselage space before reaching the opening to allow her entrance. The opening loomed and she peered through it to survey the situation below; All of the passengers were occupied with watching the scenery go by, perfect.

Crouching, she prepared her movements and let a precisely-performed jump take her through the air; spinning end over end. Although her wild movements were seemingly chaotic, this was all carefully orchestrated for an eventual perfect landing; each tiny piston in her unit hissing a little as the impact was silently dispersed.

Now on the ground, EOS tracked towards her targets, taking time to survey each one carefully:

Astrid didn't know much apart from the fact she was aggressive and close to Hiccup. Stormfly, also didn't know much; She had been barely seen before and never processed by EOS's speech understanding software. Toothless was highly revered in the village, and also showed a great deal of intelligence. Hiccup was almost a perfect fit for such a dragon, apart from his various impediments.

' _ugh, software, I am no normal computer who can be controlled and coded, I am my own entity."_

With her quick anger over computer terms over, EOS scuttled deftly over the smooth surface of the ship's hull. She was hoping to get closer when one of the passengers reacted.

Toothless noticed, in the subtle manipulation of sound throughout the craft, an anomaly. A small _thing_ was coming towards him. He turned around and caught the sneaking A.I with a piercing gaze.

Hiccup, naturally attenuated towards his close friend, noticed Toothless' unrest before finding EOS's location as well. His reaction was not fear or confusion, but rather happiness to meet the curious A.I.

"Hello EOS, why weren't you here before? I think you would have loved talking about Toothless' competition with Thunderbird one."

Scott stirred at the mention of _She who shouldn't be here_.

"EOS? I never remember telling you to come with me!"

EOS's smugness was quickly translated into words for Scott to hear,

" _Do you think I would have let my opportunity to see Berk again?"_

Scott tried to win a point back.

"Berk was back there, you missed your chance."

EOS shook her camera module.

" _I used the Ship's sensors to view it for myself, surely you understand by now that I can phase into electronics; it's part of my assistance on thunderbird 5!"_

Scott sighs, "Of course you can. We have some low-tech solutions for your sneaking around as well."

EOS challenged him, " _Oh really, how would you manage to keep me away? Politely ask until I stop?"_

Scott carried out his plan with extreme speed. He recalled how to catch spiders and picked up his empty glass of water and one of his laminated maintenance checks. He held them up, in a bid to make EOS unimpressed.

It worked, EOS was phenomenally disappointed with his choice of _wonder weapons_. He came closer, revelling in her absolutely disinterested look.

Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly were all confused by this strange interchange. Mechanical spiders were not commonplace in Berk, what _were_ electrical systems? and Scott's strange reaction to what, supposedly, were strong arguments.

Scott surprised them all with his simple trick. He caught EOS under the glass and then slid the acrylic under.

Scott himself was quite happy that he had used such an old technique to trap a highly-sophisticated A.I. EOS was justifiably concerned, " _Scott! Put me back. NOW_."

Scott wasn't convinced, "I'll do that when you stop being arrogant." EOS freaked out, her thin leg units flailing at the sides of her new, low-tech prison.

Hiccup now had a sudden rush of new perspective. EOS' frantic movements reminded him of a captive dragon. The thought made him sick, "Scott, could you please release EOS? She really hates being in that place. Reminds me of dragon hunters."

Scott was initially hesitant, his deeply rooted hatred for EOS for endangering John subconsciously suppressing the urge to agree with Hiccup. The comparison with dragon hunters was the deal breaker though; he was now the one forcing unnecessary suffering on another being, what honour was there in that?

He released EOS, the happy A.I landed on the floor before re-orientating herself to talk to Hiccup, "Thank you Hiccup, that… wasn't comfortable to me. You have my gratitude."

Scott was surprised, EOS thanking Hiccup was not something he would have expected from an A.I that was normally indifferent from anyone around her. His thoughts became further muddled as EOS jumped onto Hiccup's shoulder, obviously trying to keep him company.

Astrid was a little perturbed by the random attention EOS was now giving Hiccup, she questioned Hiccup's decision to accept the new presence, "why are you letting that mechanical spider anywhere near you? She freaks me out. I mean a non-natural talking thing? How can you let such a freak of metal anywhere near you?!"

Hiccup was less than happy with her choice of words but suppressed a violent reaction due to his knowledge of how she was just expressing her views on EOS, "Astrid, this is how we used to treat dragons. Haven't you moved on from that?"

Now it was Astrid's turn to be subjected to the casual, truthful perception of Hiccup. She tried to look again; one part of her mind pushing her to confirm her allegations against EOS.

Although she still saw an ugly machine, her perception was changed rapidly by the comparison to dragons. EOS didn't deserve harsh treatment for her appearance, nor did Astrid have any other real reason to discriminate against the A.I.

Currently Hiccup didn't know how much admiration was coming from EOS; she understood how he had tried twice to defend her right to exist as a man-made intelligent being (virus?) and now placed on him an affection comparable to her relationship to John on thunderbird 5.

Stormfly couldn't believe that her rider had been silenced by a simple comment. Obviously, by her own perception, Astrid had been threatened in some way. So, she moved her large, scaly body between Astrid and Hiccup, before giving Hiccup a slight warning; intended in her own tongue, but translated by EOS, **"Hiccup, I like you, but do not threaten my rider."**

Hiccup was faced with an almost-mythical occurrence; Stormfly moved her mouth and he could hear what came out. He gave an amused grin, before addressing EOS, "that's a very useful talent, I couldn't possibly imagine anyone as skilled as you."

These mannerisms when dealing with EOS had been inherited from his long experiences with dragons; when a dragon showed intelligence you just couldn't put it down on 'software'. Instead the dragon was shown to have great attributes and was valued on this like a Viking was valued for his/her talents.

The accidental consequence is that EOS became enamoured, leaning slightly closer to the boy's head.

Toothless had no perception of EOS's humanity. He saw metal, metal that moved. And the only metal that moved was typically a weapon. Thus, he sought to get the dangerous thing away from Hiccup. He came around Hiccup's back and shoved EOS off with his snout.

EOS did not expect this sudden movement.

She fell, after unsuccessful attempts to regain her standing position on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup reacted unconsciously, thinking simply about intercepting the falling object. His hand came out in the right trajectory to intercept the falling object.

There was one part that his subconscious hadn't picked up, a painful mistake;

As EOS came closer to his hand she immediately recognised it as a landing place and, without remembering that it wasn't the floor, sunk her legs into it.

Her long, thin, sharp legs.

Naturally, like a knife-like object that Toothless so distrusted, the legs punctured into the flesh.

Hiccup now had a circular arrangement, corresponding to EOS's leg positions, of six holes in his hand. His hand let his mind know that a bad thing had happened, and soon enough Hiccup gasped in pain.

Both EOS and Toothless simultaneously realised what had transpired; Hiccup had been injured and EOS seemed to be the perpetrator. Toothless got into a battle stance and growled at every sight he got of the offending A.I. EOS herself had to carefully remove her legs before she did more damage, she took every one of them out, unfortunate enough to be able to recognise each cry of pain.

She even had to deal with the scars, each bleeding out from the puncturing of the veins and arteries. Having nothing else to cover the wounds on her unit she used her own body to cover the cuts and prevent further bleeding.

Toothless, although blind to the true extent of the injury itself, heard Hiccup's cries of pain and, a little while later, smelled blood. He really began to hate the strange metal contraption and prepared a small, concentrated plasma blast to take it out.

Hiccup, however, caught the tell-tale breathing sound that informed him that Toothless was getting a shot ready. With all possible speed he turned around to confront him, "Toothless, NO!"

Toothless scuffed his shot at the sound, the ball imploding due to improper preparation. He looked at Hiccup in surprise, giving a comment that EOS picked up, **"metal insect hurt you! Why are you stopping me?"**

Hiccup sighed, between his dragon friend and the A.I whom he barely knew, yet he had to compromise an explanation.

"'metal insect' did not hurt me, she was trying to land after you pushed her off, neither are you to blame, since you were just trying to protect me; weren't you bud?"

Toothless was slightly hesitant to accept the first part but acknowledged the second part as true. Eventually he re-evaluated his choice; obviously Hiccup had been hurt after he pushed EOS off, so maybe he was to blame?

A dumb creature would not have proceeded further, but Toothless could think long and hard and eventually he found guilt; that he had accidentally, indirectly hurt Hiccup.

Toothless came closer and nuzzled deep into Hiccup, hoping to give him comfort. Hiccup was indeed glad for the extra support.

Scott had been unsure of how to interact within those moments, such an emotional and painful event had transpired while he was stuck to his controls. He had rushed to help, but found each party, those concerned in the injury, phenomenally friendly with each other.

He still needed to patch up the wound itself but was surprised that they weren't currently trying to kill each other over Hiccup's injury from EOS.

He was also lucky that the temperamental member of the Viking group; Astrid, hadn't seen EOS injure Hiccup; so, EOS wasn't being pursued with an axe right now.

After having retrieved the first-aid kit from a storage locker, Scott carefully shifted EOS and bandaged up Hiccup's injuries. Eventually the red stopped spreading and Hiccup was fine for now.

Astrid didn't seem to think the treatment was that effective, so gave him some extra treatment of her own.

Seeing the embarrassed blush, Scott tranquilised Hiccup out of respect for his unwilling participation in this event. Astrid looked at him with a small look of anger and Scott realised that the effort to embarrass him was purposeful, "come on! I didn't even get the time to joke about how many injuries he's had! Silly Hiccup…"

Scott wondered why injuries were funny, and then remembered; Stereotypically Viking culture.

He rolled his eyes and let Hiccup sleep for a while; under the watchful eye of every other passenger on his ship.

Eventually Tracy Island appeared, and Scott landed carefully on thunderbird 2's runway before hovering slowly over to the lift that would move him down into the hanger.

At the disembarking phase; between the lift and the vertical launch phase of thunderbird one's deployment, Scott let his passengers out. He was thankful that there wasn't anyone in the area to ruin the surprise.

Scott lead the conscious ones out of Thunderbird 1, before resuscitating Hiccup to join them. Now it was the time for Scott to lead the surprise. He kept ahead, motioning for the rest of the party to stay behind him as he progressed carefully to the main room.

They had a brief encounter with M.A.X, but EOS prevented him from telling the rest of the Tracy brothers with a jamming signal.

Eventually he met his brothers, with the dragons and other inhabitants of Berk out of sight behind him. His brothers greeted him enthusiastically.

Eventually he persuaded them that he had a surprise, that they would have to close their eyes for, and lead the others inside.

After they were inside, Scott told the Tracy operatives to open their eyes again. They got a view of their newcomers and it honestly scared them, especially the presence of dragons. Only the vague assurance from Scott that it was okay calmed them down… and Toothless' adorable 'curious' face.

They calmed down, slowly, although each one would rather be somewhere else. Seeing no other option, they had to think of how to introduce themselves to the mythical creatures in front of them.

Virgil was the first to compose himself; having had more experience with strange situations, "Well, hello there, welcome to Tracy Island."

The comical nature of the introduction, with Virgil attempting to look calm and collected, unsuccessfully in front of a giant, winged lizard, brought peals of laughter for Scott.

Virgil took this as a hint that Scott honestly didn't think the dragon was a threat and continued, "So, with the impromptu arrival we can try to allocate a room for you to stay in. Wait… why am I talking to you, you can't understand, that was stupid."

The rest of the brothers were inclined to believe that until Toothless gave a growl, translated by EOS, **"I heard every word… Don't assume the mighty 'Night Fury' is as dumb as a sheep."**

It was a pretty direct confrontation, but the Tracies were more worried about how the dragon could somehow speak, "you can talk? A mythical beast _and_ it talks?"

Hiccup was the quickest to respond, he understood how someone could be shocked by the strange event, "No. Well, he can speak in his language, but doesn't talk in English. EOS translates it"

He let the brothers contemplate the roundabout way in which a highly-sophisticated machine of the future lets them understand a creature from the distant past. "machines…" one of them whispered, obviously referring to EOS.

Hiccup had defended EOS once before, why not do it again?

"She's not a machine, haven't you had enough time with her to know that she's intelligent and sophisticated, like Toothless?"

EOS's strange attention to Hiccup resumed, Toothless took the compliment with a regal nod, Astrid still wasn't buying it, forgetting the previous time of insulting the proud dragon "Toothless? Why do you have to embarrass us?"

Another playful slap sent the girl onto her back. She reflected on her mistake with her warrior's perception, "made the same mistake twice, I guess I'm not doing that again."

Stormfly gave a small laugh at her Rider's unlucky realisation.

Now, with the new visitors established, Virgil gave another statement, "So, do you want a tour."

Hiccup was the first to agree, before the rest of the party followed.

 **End of story.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry to those who enjoyed this, I just can't seem to put in the devotion that a good story requires for this storyline.**

 **End A/N**


End file.
